filli finds a mate
by naturegirl11432
Summary: so basically the title says it all but there is also a little LxJ mixed in!  that is all the summery you are going to get from me because i can't wright them!
1. filli finds a mate

This is my first fanfic so ya plz review and 4 the record I can't spell.

Disclaimer: I don't own it never have never will but I really want 2!

Filli finds a mate

Filli finds a mate

###############################################################################

jasmine was walking threw the palace gardens when she heard a whining sound it reminded her of Filli's whine when he's hurt trapped or scared so she quickly put her hand to her shoulder to make sure the little furry creature was there. She was immediately when she felt him nuzzle her hand.

"So then what could that other sound be" she wondered as she ran towards it.

As she ran it started to get louder as she neared a big bush. When she was right next ot it she got down on her knees and started digging threw it.

Suddenly Filli jumped off her shoulder and into the bush a few seconds later he came out with another creature quite similar to himself except it was all scratched up. Jasmine gasped but quickly overcame her surprise and started running to the castle were she had left her ointment.

While she was heading back to the palace she ran straight into Leif they were both fell down. Jasmine quickly got up apologized and continued running, but this time her cheeks were burning a bright red.

###############################################################################

Authors note: ya ya short but this is my first fan fic and there should be more to come so there! }:-(


	2. another one

**Disclaimer: don't own want to but don't**

**################################################################################**

**Filli finds a mate**

**Leif was walking out of the palace after finishing most of his work when he was run over by jasmine. They were both knocked at the floor and before Leif could say anything jasmine jumped up and ran away. Leif thought he might have seen a slight Redding to her cheeks but he doubted it.**

**"Jasmine wouldn't care she doesn't even like me" Leif thought to himself as he walked on threw the palace gardens. **

**Leif had been wanting to propose to jasmine but he was nervous she didn't like him back and would just make her feel that she had lead him on and maybe even return to the forest of silence.**

**"I can't let that happen, she's everything to me whether she loves me back or not" thought Leif. As he sat down beneath his fathers and dooms old hideaway tree.**

**################################################################################**

**"I'm so stupid, I can't pay attention to were I'm going I banged right into Leif stupid stupid stupid"  
thought jasmine as she started bandaging the second Filli. It seemed to be female though it was hard to tell since she had only ever seen Filli (who is male).**

**finally she was finished "well you need a name" said jasmine to the now bandaged creature "how about Lilli" the creature kinda nodded showing tree things that it understood jasmine and was okay with her new name and also that it (Lilli) was okay okay.**

**"well then" continued jasmine "why don't you rest a little Lilli and tell us your story" (us referring to Filli and herself) the creature nodded once again but this time it seemed more drowsy.**

**##########################################################################**

**The sun was begging to set and Leif was feeling a little tired so he started heading back to the palace for dinner. **

**As he walked in to the dinning room he saw jasmine and an empty seat next to her he immediately started walking towards that spot and sat down. When he sat down jasmine turned toward him smiled and said a quick and quite sorry before turning away again.**

"**so" said Sharn as the first course was brought out "any thing interesting happen today?"**

**"Well" started jasmine "while I was out in the gardens I found something" everyone was intrigued now "it was a creature" she continued "not bad at least I don't think so but I know its harmless"**

**Doom suddenly losing his patience said "well what is it"**

**"Another Filli except female"**

**Everyone gasped**

**"Another Filli" said doom "and how do you know it's a female"**

**"There are ways of telling the difference on every creature obviously" jasmine snapped back**

**"Well what happened with it" asked Leif**

**"Well" said jasmine turning away from doom "I found it in a bush..." she continued to tell the story**

**When she was done every one was slightly surprised but know one was quite sure why.**

**##########################################################################**

**jasmine was happy when dinner was finally over and she was able to return to her room she didn't know why but she didn't like telling about Lilli or being the center of attention although the second one she knew why but its the first one that had her confused.**

**"No matter I will think of it in the morning" thought jasmine getting into bed **

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door and so she got up to get it.**

**it was Leif "umm... I was wondering if I could see Lilli (jasmine had told them the name)" he said scratching the back of his head **

**"Ya sure but she's sleeping so be quite" said jasmine as she took his hand to lead him to were she had put Lilli.**

**as they both looked at Lilli Leif turned to jasmine and smiled "she's wonderful to take care of this creature" he thought to himself **

**Jasmine sensed him looking at her blushed and turned away.**

**"Well thanks" said Leif as he started to leave "sorry to keep you up."**

**As he walked out the door he turned to jasmine and said "you're really amazing" he then leaned don and kissed her on the head and continued to walk towards his room.**

**Jasmine quickly shut the door and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming "he had just called her amazing and then kissed me on the head" she thought as she went to sleep. She had wonderful dreams that night.**

**#######################################################################**

**"What the heck I just kissed jasmine" he thought to himself as he walked into his room "sure it wasn't on the lips or any thing but I kissed her and she didn't pull away oh god what the heck"**

**He to pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming before he went to bed.**

**##############################################################################################################################**

**Authors note: ya ya so you all really want me to get to Filli and not keep going on with jasmine and Leif but if you don't recall Lilli is asleep so can't do much between her and Filli at the moment but it will come hopefully next chapter!**

**yay this chapter was much longer then the first one but still pretty short (it's only around 9,092 words) hopefully the chapters will get longer as I Wright more.**

**plz review this is my first fan fic.**

**Peace love and happiness should come to all who read and review.**

**Also I think I may start putting funny jokes or riddles at the authors note!**

**By, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
